


In Orbit

by panther



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity is never going to be an understood choice of ship for Inara to base herself on and she has come to terms with that. That is ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Orbit

Serenity is never going to be an understood choice of ship for Inara to base herself on and she has come to terms with that. That is ok. The battered transport is quirky, well loved, and filled with memories she would never have gained anywhere else. She grows as a person watching Mal get himself in and out of various troubles and learns to be Inara sometimes and not just a companion with Kaylee. Sometimes the mechanic asks questions but most of the time she is just looking for company and a friend. There is no judging or hidden remarks as they travel from one orbit to another through the darkness of space. Kaylee expects nothing and gives everything and slowly Inara allows herself to open up, to trust, lower the guards and believe a relationship is possible outside of her work. Kaylee exudes innocence while having an undertone of sex while Inara exudes sex and hides an innocent side she fears will be used against her. Serenity is scuffed around the edges and filled with warmth. Serenity is home and Kaylee is the warmth within its shell.


End file.
